La Venganza
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Final, final, no va más! El presente y futuro de Seiya y Saori queda limpio, no mas hilos entretejidos, solo dos, los hilos de su amor. MAS INFO EN MI BLOG!
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Por Saori-Luna

_Por favor, que alguien me ayude_

El una vez caballero de Pegaso se levantó de un brinco de la cama empapado en sudor y con la mirada desenfocada.

Había sido tan sólo una pesadilla pero una terroríficamente real, tanto que se había despertado con el brazo derecho extendido, mientras su mano trataba de alcanzarla.

-Saori-san…

Hacía ya 5 años que la reencarnación de Athena había regresado a su lugar en el Olimpo, dejando a los ahora 5 caballeros de Oro velando por el bienestar de la Tierra. Al principio Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki habían decidido quedarse en el Santuario, mientras era reconstruido, sin embargo con el tiempo se habían dispersado.

Después de vagar por diferentes ciudades, recuperando el tiempo perdido con su hermana Seika, el destino había traído a Seiya de regreso a donde todo había comenzado, a Japón.

15 días llevaba de haber vuelto a su viejo apartamento… y 15 días llevaba teniendo la misma pesadilla.

-Tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoico.

_O tal vez es un buen momento para que reconozcas la verdad_, le dijo su conciencia, con un tono de voz sorprendentemente femenino… y conocido. Aquí en Japón era mucho más difícil de callar esa molesta voz, y también era mucho más difícil evadir los recuerdos…

-Si con eso voy a poder dormir en paz… está bien… me haces falta Saori-san…

Suspirando, el joven se abrigó y dio una vuelta, sin advertir que en ese instante una estrella caía.

La mañana siguiente Seiya se levantó temprano sintiéndose muy descansado, y sorprendido, porque a pesar de haber dormido poco se sentía muy bien. El día prometía bastante, corría una leve brisa y el sol comenzaba a aparecer.

_Eso es lo que pasa cuando estás a mano con tu conciencia_

-Sí, sí, está bien, no me insistas más. Me voy a trotar.

La arena húmeda se sentía bien bajo sus pies, y el olor a sal llenaba sus pulmones. Sin duda trotar por la playa era una experiencia plenamente sensorial, pero eso no significaba que sus ojos podían comenzar a ver cosas que no existían… o por lo menos eso pensó la primera vez que vio la figura femenina a lo lejos.

La falda blanca ondeando al viento…

El largo cabello violeta…

La blanca piel…

No podía ser.

Estaba sin duda alucinando.

Pero conforme se acercaba más la figura seguía allí, y comenzaba a percibir mayores detalles, como los ojos azul oscuro que había dejado de ver hace tanto tiempo.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, sin creerlo por completo, detallándola minuciosamente, tratando de convencer a su mente que no era ella.

Pero en ese momento su aroma llegó hasta él, su esencia inconfundible…

-Saori?

Los ojos azules sonrieron antes de entrecerrarse.

-Seiya – susurró antes de caer.

El caballero la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro… Sin notar que a lo lejos una mujer de larga cabellera rubia los observaba sonriendo.

-Mi señora.

-Infórmame, Umi.

-Todo ha salido tal lo hemos planeado, la reencarnación de Athena está en la Tierra nuevamente.

-Perfecto- dijo la mujer, observando el mar frente a sus ojos- pronto, la venganza comenzará.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sí, sé que está demasiado corto, pero es que no me aguantaba más la idea que estaba rondándome en la cabeza desde hace varios días.

En primer lugar, los que habían leído el primer y único capítulo que había hecho de La Venganza, sin duda encontrarán muchas, MUCHÍSIMAS diferencias; la razón está en que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que quise hacer esta historia y continuar el capítulo hecho ya no estaba dentro de mis ideas, sin embargo, las dos partes básicas se mantendrán, es decir la trama de la enemiga misteriosa, y la relación naciente entre Saori & Seiya.

Quiero dedicar esta historia a mi amiga Vicky Yun Kamiya por su cumpleaños. Espero te guste.

Dos pequeños comentarios, los antiguos fanáticos de Saint Seiya sin duda se habrán dado cuenta del cambio en la tonalidad de los ojos de Saori en la saga de Hades a comparación con la serie original. Ténganlo en cuenta. El nombre Umi, significa Océano, y fue inspirado por una de las protagonistas de Magic Knight Rayearth de CLAMP.

Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Espero sus comentarios, y hasta la próxima n.n


	2. Chapter 2

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO I

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de la persiana iluminando tenuemente la figura femenina acostada en la cama.

Frente a ella un joven permanecía apoyado en la pared, mirándola fijamente, recordando lo que había sucedido en los últimos 15 minutos…

_Los ojos azules sonrieron antes de entrecerrarse._

_-Seiya – susurró antes de caer._

Había alcanzado a tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo; al instante la sensación en sus brazos había traído de regreso a su mente todas aquellas veces en que, al final, la estrechaba junto a sí, alejándose del mal que los había amenazado… habría parecido un final feliz, el mal derrotado, el planeta a salvo, y ellos… juntos.

Nadie mejor que él para saber que todo eran apariencias, que la felicidad no podría estar más lejos de su vida.

Porque cada vez que su piel rozaba la de ella, era una quemante sensación que le recordaba lo lejos que estaban en realidad el uno del otro, y lo prohibido que eran esos sentimientos.

Antes, había llegado a pensar que lo mejor que podría pasarle era que alguna vez Saori correspondiera a sus sentimientos… pero tras escucharla en el Hades todo había empeorado… hasta que finalmente ella había regresado al Olimpo, y él se había quedado solo.

Hasta ahora…

Con un suspiro volvió a posar su mirada sobre ella.

¿Por qué había regresado?

Mientras el joven caballero miraba interrogante a la joven dormida en su cama, no muy lejos de allí un par de mujeres conversaban inquietas.

-Cómo salió todo Umi?

-Saori Kido está de regreso en la Tierra y en los brazos de su amado caballero de Pegaso.

-Sagitario, Umi, es Sagitario ahora

-Podría ser el mismo Perseo, y eso no le serviría para nada… Y por qué tanto interés Mizu??

La aludida se sonrojó intensamente y desvió la mirada antes de contestar:

-Por nada en particular Umi, sólo quería saber si todo iba saliendo como es debido.

-No te preocupes- dijo la rubia antes de marcharse- nada podrá arruinar los planes de tu madre.

-Eso en realidad, eso es lo que más temo- susurró la joven- mi querido Pegaso, cuídate…

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana estremeciendo a la joven y haciendo que se levantara inconcientemente de la cama en busca de abrigo… tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que parpadeara sorprendida y reconociera el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Seiya?! – dijo, observando al joven que se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

-Por qué estoy aquí? Qué día es?- se preguntó sorprendida al asomarse a la ventana y ver como el sol estaba ocultándose ya.

Lo último que recordaba era sus hermosos ojos cafés mirándola tristemente, y luego, sentir como si fuera llevada a otro sitio. Después de eso… nada…

-Seiya…- dijo esta vez, más suavemente. Estaba comprobado que seguía siendo el mismo, dormilón hasta la muerte, sin embargo se veía… cambiado… más maduro… más… herido??

-Oh por Zeus, qué ha pasado desde la última vez??- dijo sentándose frente a él; estaba acostumbrada a los lapsus mentales en los cuales Athena asumía completamente el control y ella permanecía como simple espectadora, lo entendía, era necesario para ganar las batallas, pero esta vez era diferente. No recordaba absolutamente nada y tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso.

El joven comenzó a removerse en el sofá y a parpadear, incorporándose despacio hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

Las miradas se encontraron, ambas indecisas, interrogantes, nerviosas. Él rompió el hielo y la distancia que los separaba, fundiéndola en un tierno abrazo al que correspondió nerviosa.

-Gracias a Zeus que has vuelto, Saori, me has hecho mucha falta.

La joven suspiró, abrazándolo con más fuerza mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Después de casi un mes estoy de regreso con esta historia, no vayan a pensar que la he abandonado de nuevo. Es sólo que mi inspiración se fue de paseo en la mitad del camino. De nuevo, un capítulo corto, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que esta vaya a ser alguna historia de tipo épico o algo así, sino más bien un regreso a historias como "Historia de un amor".

Quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo pasado, a Vicky, Mitzuko-chan, Pegaso Seiya y Elena, también a las demás personas que leyeron.

Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, los demás son míos.

Espero sus comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO II

-5 años? – decía la joven mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa- en realidad ha pasado tanto tiempo?

El joven caballero la observaba entre divertido y sorprendido, algo tan simple como comer una hamburguesa era totalmente nuevo estando con ella. Sólo se dio cuenta que llevaba varios minutos perdido mirándola, cuando Saori le preguntó entre curiosa y molesta:

-Hay algo divertido en mi rostro? (Forma decente de preguntar ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?)

Seiya pasó saliva, poniéndose visiblemente nervioso y esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

-Lo siento Saori-san, es sólo que nunca te había visto comer una hamburguesa, y mucho menos con tal entusiasmo.

-Harías lo mismo si lo último que hubieras comido fuera algo de sustancia viscosa y sabor indefinible… si me lo preguntas, la ambrosia está muy sobrevalorada…

Saori calló abruptamente, tomando conciencia de lo que había dicho.

-Acabas de decir ambrosia?- preguntó Seiya- recuerdas haber comido ambrosia?

Ella le miró llena de dudas, y algo angustiada

-No lo sé… sólo se me salió… no recuerdo haber comido ambrosia, pero lo primero que he pensado al probar la hamburguesa es que los sabores de la comida terrestre son mucho mejores… - dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No te preocupes – dijo Seiya, tomándole la mano - ya encontraremos la forma de que recuerdes lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo; por ahora, termina con tu hamburguesa- terminó, sonriéndole.

Ella se sonrojó levemente correspondiendo a su sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que desde la barra, una joven mesera rubia los observaba tristemente.

-Tienes sueño? – preguntó Seiya

-Para nada- dijo Saori- no ves que pasé todo el día durmiendo.

-Quieres ver una película o algo?

Saori le miró pensativa. Le parecía increíble que estuvieran haciendo juntos algo tan normal como comer una hamburguesa y ver una película. Si su imaginación se esforzaba un poco, sólo un poco, incluso podría parecer una cita…

-Saori?

-Disculpa- respondió ella sonrojándose nuevamente- en realidad preferiría que me contaras cómo han estado todos.

-Te entiendo. Entonces vamos de regreso al apartamento- dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo, del cual ella se colgó complacida.

Era demasiado extraño, Seiya se veía ahora como todo un joven de veinte años, pero ella se sentía igual a la última vez que había sido Saori, como una joven quinceañera, a la que el corazón le latía fuertemente, mientras era llevada del brazo por su caballero.

-Seiya, cómo me veo?

Él se giró y la miró interrogante. Qué hacía Saori preguntándole cómo se veía? Dejando la pregunta a un lado, la observó, detallando cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus ojos del color del mar, su sedoso cabello, pasando por su esbelta cintura, y las hermosas piernas que alcanzaban a vislumbrarse tras la falda.

Solo cuando notó que su figura estaba mucho más baja de lo normal fue que pudo apartar los pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse en su mente.

-Saori, tú…

-Me veo igual que hace cinco años, cierto?- preguntó la princesa, ansiosa- No he cambiado ni crecido en nada, antes teníamos casi la misma estatura, incluso yo era un poco más alta que tú…

Seiya intentó sin éxito encontrar alguna explicación al extraño fenómeno, mas al no poder, sólo pudo abrazarla.

-No te preocupes, ya hallaremos alguna solución a todo esto. Anda- dijo con una sonrisa- vamos al apartamento y te contaré como están todos, hasta tengo fotos y videos! – concluyó, con su habitual alegría.

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriendo levemente- Vamos!

Las horas pasaron… la noche dio paso a la madrugada, y ellos seguían hablando, o más bien, Seiya era quien lo hacía, ocupándose de espantar con sus historias los negros pensamientos que acechaban la mente de la princesa.

-Y entonces, fue así como Shun decidió quedarse en el Santuario- dijo, girando para observarla. En ese momento, su mirada se llenó de ternura. La joven le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, casi al borde del sueño.

-Y qué pasó después?- le preguntó.

-Lo que pasa después es que la señorita se va a ir a dormir ya- le dijo, tiernamente.

-No tengo sueño- replicó ella, mas un bostezo vino a contradecirla oportunamente.

-No me repliques, Saori-san. Vamos, te llevaré a dormir- dijo él, levantándola con cuidado del sofá, y depositándola suavemente en la cama.

-Dónde dormirás tú?

-No te preocupes, el sofá se convierte en otra cama, me las arreglaré allí.

-No, déjame…

-shhh, no protestes- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente- que duermas bien.

Ella le observó marcharse, con el corazón aún latiendo fuertemente, y la garganta cargada de emoción.

-Te extrañé Seiya- dijo en un susurro, que no supo si fue oído.

Por su parte, el joven caballero cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó hasta el sofá, donde se tiró sin preocuparse por convertirlo en cama, la mirada vidriosa, y el corazón también acelerado.

-Qué es lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Saori-san?- se preguntó incansablemente antes de poder quedar dormido.

_La brisa marina llenaba sus pulmones de olor a sal__, la arena se sentía fría bajo sus pies, y la música del océano penetraba sus oídos._

_Todo era casi maravilloso, y ella sólo deseaba unirse a esa plenitud. Sentirse una con el agua, olvidarse de todas las dudas que tenía, de todas las tristezas._

_Sin embargo, había algo que no quería dejar atrás._

_Por alguna razón no podía recordar qué era._

_Tal vez no era demasiado importante, decidió, mientras comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo se adentraba cada vez más en el agua._

_No, no podía ignorarlo._

_Qué era?_

_Una ola la obligó a mirar al cielo, lleno de estrellas._

_La estrella más brillante, la que iluminaba sus días._

Saori Kido comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, sintiendo como un impacto el frío y la rudeza del mar. Asustada, trató de volver a la orilla, pero no podía verla en ninguna dirección.

Las olas amenazaban con hundirla, y en su desesperación, lo único que pudo hacer fue llamarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-SEIYAAAAA

El caballero de Sagitario se levantó de un salto, corriendo a abrir la puerta de su habitación…

-SAORIIIIIIIII

Continuará.

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos! Después de algún tiempo aquí estoy de regreso con la historia. No crean que la he dejado a un lado, sólo que mis ocupaciones personales me habían impedido retomarla. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta, retoma los datos que nos proporciona el manga de Saint Seiya sobre las edades de los personajes.

Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

LA VENGANZA

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO III

_La brisa marina llenaba sus pulmones de olor a sal, la arena se sentía fría bajo sus pies, y la música del océano penetraba sus oídos._

_Todo era casi maravilloso, y ella sólo deseaba unirse a esa plenitud. Sentirse una con el agua, olvidarse de todas las dudas que tenía, de todas las tristezas._

_Sin embargo, había algo que no quería dejar atrás._

_Por alguna razón no podía recordar qué era._

_Tal vez no era demasiado importante, decidió, mientras comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo se adentraba cada vez más en el agua._

_No, no podía ignorarlo._

_Qué era?_

_Una ola la obligó a mirar al cielo, lleno de estrellas._

_La estrella más brillante, la que iluminaba sus días._

-SEIYAAAAA

Saori podía sentir el sabor de la sal en sus labios y como el agua comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones. Esto no se parecía en nada a la ocasión en que el tsunami de Poseidón la había llevado hasta Atlántida.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero debía haberle agradecido a Julián la delicadeza con que le había tratado… también había olvidado averiguar cómo estaba el heredero de los Solo, y de qué manera le había afectado la posesión del dios del Mar.

Su cuerpo pesaba cada vez y ella estaba cada vez más cansada para seguir luchando…

_-Ríndete- le decía una melodiosa voz al oído- ya no tienes nada que hacer acá, tus amigos han seguido con su vida, y tú sigues siendo la misma…_

-La misma niña mimada, la misma Saori Kido…

_-Nadie quiere a Saori Kido, todos esperan a Athena, qué podrías hacer ahora que ni siquiera recuerdas que ha pasado en los últimos 5 años._

-No soy Athena, no podría hacer nada

_-Ríndete, déjalos que sigan siendo felices, como lo han sido__ los últimos años._

-Rendirme…

No quería rendirse, también había olvidado averiguar por Shun y por sus otros amigos… A punto de perder la conciencia Saori alcanzó a escuchar una risa femenina, una risa de victoria… Maldición, NO lo había olvidado! Por Zeus, sólo llevaba un día en la Tierra…

La risa comenzaba a ser molesta y no la dejaba seguir pensando… en su interior la antigua Saori Kido se revolvió indispuesta… tenía que averiguar de quién era esa risa que parecía disfrutar con su situación… tenía que volver a ver a sus amigos y regresar a Grecia… tenía que volver a abrazar a Seiya…

-No dejaré que ganes, maldita bruja. NADIE se mete con Saori Kido!

Mientras tanto, Seiya corría en la playa, siguiendo el rastro de pisadas, y mirando hacia el océano, tratando de encontrar a Saori pero no podía percibir más que la oscuridad del mar hasta que en un instante percibió un pequeño resplandor dorado.

-Saori! – dijo, lanzándose al agua.

La princesa alcanzó a presentir más que percibir el llamado de su caballero y comenzó a moverse en su dirección. Sin embargo, cuando se estaban acercando un remolino comenzó a formarse…

-Seiyaaaa

-Saori-saaan

Parecía que iba a ser el fin de ambos, pero en un segundo el remolino cesó y el mar comenzó a ponerse en calma permitiéndoles reunirse.

-Estás bien? – preguntó Pegaso.

-Eso creo.

-Ven, vamos rápido mientras esté calma la marea.

No muy lejos de allí el golpe de una cachetada reverberó en las paredes de una cueva en las profundidades del mar.

-Idiota! Por qué lo has hecho? Saori Kido estaba en nuestras manos y la dejaste ir. Tu madre te hará pagar caro por esto Mizu.

Los ojos azules brillaron indignados antes de decir:

-Pretendías matar a Pegaso, Umi. En ese caso mi madre SÍ te haría pagar por eso. Sabes que Seiya es indispensable para sus planes.

-Así que ahora es Seiya? – Observó con ironía - Ten cuidado Mizu, no querrás interponerte en los planes de nuestra señora. La próxima vez que ataque a Athena será mejor que no intervengas.

-Esa no es Athena, es Saori Kido.

-Después de lo pasado hoy no lo será por mucho tiempo- dijo antes de retirarse.

Mizu quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, su mano todavía sobre su mejilla, y su mirada perdida. Esperaba que su madre aceptara sus disculpas y sus razones. Había tenido que intervenir, de lo contrario Seiya… Seiya… habría podido morir y eso no lo permitiría. Podía soportar cualquier cosa menos perderlo, incluso verlo con ella, tal como pasaba en esos momentos.

Se sentía bien volver a sentir la tierra bajo su cuerpo, pensaba Pegaso mientras recobraba la respiración.

-Cómo estás? – preguntó Saori tímidamente.

-Mucho mejor ahora, se puede saber qué demonios hacías en el mar a esta hora?

-No lo sé, cuando desperté estaba ahí.

-Tu cosmos, lo activaste cierto?

-Eso creo, tampoco estoy muy segura cómo…

Seiya la miró fijamente, sus ojos chocolate detallando cada uno de sus gestos, percibiendo su nerviosismo, sus miedos… y su frío.

-Regresemos a casa, tenemos que cambiarnos antes de que cojamos una pulmonía.

-Sí – dijo ella, tomándolo de la cintura.

Seiya parpadeó algunas veces, sorprendido por el gesto, y giró para verla, sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos aguamarina que lo observaban.

-Sa… Saori?

Frente a sus ojos vio como esa tonalidad fue oscureciéndose lentamente.

-Sí?

-Nada, vamos a casa.

-No lo será por mucho tiempo- repitió la melodiosa voz de la rubia que no los perdía de vista.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Después de mucho tiempo estoy de regreso. Gomen Nasai a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia; en febrero pasado comencé mis estudios de postgrado y hasta ahora estoy organizando mi nuevo horario. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de apoyo y en lo posible actualizaré mensualmente de aquí en adelante. Como siempre, los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Matta ne.


	5. Chapter 5

LA VENGANZA

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO IV

_Ring, ring, ring, ring__._

El sonido del timbre le martillaba la cabeza y con dificultad se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla. Parpadeó algunas veces al tiempo que pasaba la mano por su rostro tratando de espantar el sueño que aún tenía, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada verde que la observaba con asombro.

-SHUUUUN! – gritó la joven al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos del muchacho.

Este la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor. El apartamento se veía en orden, pero la joven junto a él no estaba apropiadamente vestida, siendo una larga camiseta blanca su única vestimenta. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando su antiguo compañero de batallas salió de la habitación vistiendo únicamente el pantalón del pijama.

-Seiya?

En ese momento la joven princesa se separó de él, notando al parecer lo inapropiado de su vestimenta, y tras susurrar un "ya vuelvo" desapareció en la habitación.

-Y bien? – dijo el antiguo caballero de Andrómeda.

-No es lo que parece Shun.

-Por supuesto que no es lo que parece. Son Saori y tú! Pero estoy esperando a que me digas en qué momento pensabas avisarnos que nuestra diosa había vuelto, que está en tu apartamento, y a que me digas la razón por la cual ambos están vestidos de forma tan inadecuada.

Seiya se rascó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar el principio de la historia.

-Tienes tiempo para un café?

Shun salió por un momento del lugar para regresar con dos maletas aparentemente pesadas.

-Pretendo pasar una temporada en Japón, así que sí, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación Saori se colocaba su viejo traje blanco, el cual ya estaba seco después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Tengo que ir de compras pronto- pensó, mirándose en el espejo.

La última vez que recordaba haber usado ese traje había sido en la cabaña, cuando cuidaba a Seiya antes de la pelea con Artemisa. No sabía por qué había regresado a la Tierra con él… en realidad, no sabía por qué había regresado a la Tierra, y algo le decía que estaba olvidando una cosa importante, pero cada vez que intentaba recordarla comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la noche anterior había estado intentando hacerlo, justo antes del extraño episodio en el mar. Por un instante su visión se nubló, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a reflejarse en el espejo unos ojos diferentes a los suyos.

-Athena?

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, a la vez que su vista se aclaraba de nuevo.

-Saori, ya estás lista? Vamos a desayunar.

-Sí, ya voy.

Su mirada preocupada cambió a la vez que salía a encontrarse con sus amigos. Seiya ya se había cambiado también y Shun la miraba alegremente.

-Ahora sí es el momento de saludarnos como se debe- dijo, abrazándola de nuevo- Okaeri nasai, Saori-chan.

Algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir mientras la princesa respondía al abrazo, que quizá se prolongó un poco más de lo esperado, o por lo menos eso pareció cuando Seiya dijo muy serio:

-Vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre.

Saori lo miró sorprendida por el repentino cambio de ánimo, mientras Shun sólo sonreía malicioso, y comenzaba a caminar aún tomando a Saori de la cintura.

-Vamos.

Fueron al mismo restaurante donde Seiya y Saori habían comido su hamburguesa, y la misma mesera rubia los atendió.

-Buenos días, Marina.

-Buenos días, Seiya – le respondió la chica amablemente, tal vez, demasiado amablemente para el gusto de la princesa.

-Puedes traernos tres desayunos, por favor?

Seiya giró para mirarla detenidamente, su expresión parecía dulce y amable, pero el tono de la voz había sido el de la antigua Saori, y cuando esta volteó para mirarlo también, en sus ojos había cierta resemblanza a la dureza que había tenido en el pasado.

Shun por su parte sólo observaba divertido la escena, mientras la mesera se alejaba algo confundida. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

-Y bien Saori, cuando piensas viajar a Grecia?

La joven lo pensó algunos segundos antes de responder:

-No lo sé, aún no, siento que este no es el momento. Todavía no puedo volver al Santuario. Es más, quisiera ir de compras primero – dijo, con una sonrisa.

Seiya y Shun sonrieron levemente, al tiempo que el ambiente entre ellos volvía a ser tan relajado como antes y sus desayunos llegaban.

-Entonces iremos después de desayunar. También tenemos que pensar en como te vas a aparecer en la mansión sin que a Tatsumi le de un infarto- dijo el Pegaso, comenzando a comer.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- concluyó Shun, mientras Saori sólo asentía divertida.

Una hora después estaban en el centro comercial, y Seiya y Shun cargaban ya media docena de bolsas, mientras Saori, con las tarjetas de crédito de ambos, seguía probándose camisas, faldas, pantalones, zapatos y todo lo que se le pasaba por el frente.

-Oh, lo siento chicos, pero acá si tengo que entrar sola- dijo al ver una tienda de ropa íntima.

Los jóvenes desviaron la mirada de los maniquíes que exponían ropa bastante reveladora y se sentaron en una banca cerca de allí.

-Y bien? Tienes mucho por contarme Seiya.

Pegaso suspiró, al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar, relatándole a su amigo lo que había vivido los últimos días, el encuentro con Saori, el suceso en la playa, y las veces en que había visto los ojos de Athena frente a él.

-Y por eso fue que nos encontraste de esa forma esta mañana. La única ropa que tenía Saori estaba completamente empapada.

-Umm, ya veo… bueno, yo creo que en semejante situación no es de extrañar que Saori hubiera activado su cosmo, el cual, por cierto, se extendió hasta el Santuario.

-En serio?

-Así es, por qué crees que estoy acá? Afortunadamente somos muy pocos los que podemos reconocer el cosmo de Atenea, pero no deja de ser preocupante.

-Si algún enemigo apareciera ahora, Saori no podría defenderse…

-No debemos bajar la guardia. Saori no regresó a la Tierra por casualidad.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos por un momento, pero su expresión cambió por completo al ver a Saori salir de la tienda. Ya no usaba su vestido blanco, sino que lo había cambiado por un jean y una camisa de encaje blanca que combinaba con sus sandalias. Shun la miraba complacido y alegre, mientras que el rostro de Seiya era prácticamente indescriptible, sus ojos brillaban y su boca estaba entreabierta.

-Cierra la boca que se va a dar cuenta – dijo Shun, mientras se levantaba para recibir a la princesa – Que bien te ves Saori-chan.

-Gracias – dijo ella, mientras miraba a Seiya, esperando algún comentario...

-Lista para ir a la mansión?-preguntó Pegaso

-Vamos- respondió ella, un tanto decepcionada.

Al llegar Saori se sorprendió con lo hermosa que lucía. Sin duda Tatsumi había hecho un gran trabajo manteniéndola así a pesar de que hacía muchos años que nadie de la familia vivía allí. Su corazón se llenó de nostalgia cuando al abrir la puerta vio la hermosa escalera por la que tantas veces había corrido siendo niña, y sin pensarlo dos veces subió por el lado izquierdo, tal y como era su costumbre para luego bajar corriendo por el lado derecho.

-Saori, ten cuidado, te puedes caer- dijo Seiya.

Y como si fuera una premonición, justo cuando iba en la mitad de la escalera su tobillo derecho se dobló y comenzó a caer. Probablemente el golpe habría sido peor, si Seiya no hubiera estado allí para amortiguar su caída, aunque el impulso con el caía Saori hizo también que él rodara al suelo.

-Ouch- dijo él, tocándose la cabeza.

-Lo siento Seiya, no fue mi culpa.

El joven abrió los ojos, para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de su princesa, sus ojos brillantes, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez por la caída? Poco a poco fue haciéndose conciente de la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y como sus manos habían terminado tomando su delgada cintura. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar algo que decir o hacer, pero le era imposible, estaba completamente perdido en los ojos azules que lo observaban preocupados.

-ALGUIEN QUIERE EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ?

Una gotita de sudor cayó en todos los presentes… definitivamente esta no era la mejor forma para que el mayordomo de los Kido volviera a ver a su señora.

Continuará.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: bueno, finalmente estoy de vuelta. Les alegrará saber que me he comprometido conmigo misma a actualizar esta historia la segunda semana de cada mes n.n Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y muchísimas gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews por el capítulo pasado. Como siempre, los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

LA VENGANZA

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO V

-ALGUIEN QUIERE EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ?

Tatsumi miraba asombrado a todos los presentes, los prescindibles caballeros de bronce, bueno, podían ser ahora caballeros divinos pero aún eran prescindibles, evitaban su mirada, centrándola en la figura femenina que comenzaba a ponerse de pie frente a él. Los ojos de Tatsumi no eran los mismos después de tantos años, pero incluso ciego, e incluso sin poseer un cosmos habría podido reconocerla.

-Saori-sama!!

La joven princesa se levantó rápidamente, agradeciendo por dentro tener una razón para interrumpir ese momento tan incómodo y corrió a darle un abrazo a su mayordomo, guardián y niñera.

-Pero cómo? Pensé que nunca volvería a verla… Y USTEDES POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAN DICHO NADA?

Los caballeros se miraron sin saber qué decir, mientras Saori decía alegremente:

-Acabo de llegar Tatsumi, no te molestes por eso, el primer lugar al que vine fue a casa.

-Señorita Saori – decía el hombre llorando – está igual de linda que la última vez que la vi. Ahora que todas esas bobadas del Santuario han acabado podemos retomar el manejo de la Fundación… y su educación… y quizás, quizás – los ojos de Tatsumi se abrían cada vez más imaginando el futuro de su señora – pronto podremos pensar en un matrimonio, y una familia, y niños educados en la mansión… no como los últimos que tuvimos

Seiya frunció el ceño, no sólo por la molesta insinuación, sino por la palabra matrimonio. En qué estaba pensando Tatsumi? Acaso no se había dado cuenta que literalmente Saori estaba igual a la última vez que se vieron? Sólo tiene 15 años… cómo puede estar pensando en casarla?

_Pero aún así Julián Solo le propuso matrimonio cuando sólo tenía 13 – _dijo esa molesta voz en su cabeza.

-Seiya, estás bien? – preguntó Shun al notar la molestia en su rostro.

-Sí, debo irme ya. Quedé de ver a Miho en el orfanato.

Saori volteó a mirarlo, sorprendida por el cambio en la expresión y en el tono de voz.

-No te quedas a almorzar?- preguntó suavemente.

-Tengo cosas por hacer. Nos vemos luego Saori.

La princesa frunció también el ceño con esta despedida, y giró el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Shun que parecía decirle: _paciencia, paciencia._

-Iré a ordenar el almuerzo, Saori-sama.

La joven suspiró y comenzó a tomar las bolsas para subirlas a la habitación.

-Déjame te ayudo- dijo Shun.

Una hora después toda la ropa estaba colgada en sus perchas, y la antigua habitación de Saori relucía. Las criadas, también felices por el regreso de su señora habían traído flores, abierto las cortinas y el balcón, y ahora todo se veía lleno de vida nuevamente.

-Y bien?- dijo Shun dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa.

Saori lo miró intrigada, preguntándose que se escondía en los ojos de Shun.

-Y bien?- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que decirme, Saori-chan?

-Acerca de?

-Umm no sé, algo sobre los últimos 5 años… o los últimos dos días si lo prefieres así.

-No recuerdo mucho sobre los últimos 5 años- dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de té- y sobre los últimos dos días… tampoco ha pasado mucho, casi que sólo he dormido. Todo es muy extraño.

-Pero tus sentimientos siguen intactos no?

-A qué te refieres Shun?

-Vamos Saori, no te hagas la tonta. Sigues sintiendo por Seiya lo mismo que hace 5 años.

-Cómo..?

-Lo supe? Bueno, no te voy a decir que es obvio, porque no lo es. Sólo era intuición Saori-chan, y acabas de confirmarla.

Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida. En qué momento Shun se había vuelto tan… así??

-No te preocupes- dijo Shun, acercándose a ella- todo va a salir bien. Sobre todo ahora que, como dijo Tatsumi, no están todas esas bobadas del Santuario. Voy a mi cuarto a desempacar, estarás bien sola?

-Estaré bien, gracias.

Saori terminó de tomarse su té lentamente, disfrutando el sabor. Todo le parecía aún un sueño, pero mucho más real que aquel en el que había vivido los últimos 5 años.

Estaba preocupada. Qué había provocado ese cambio de actitud en Seiya? Tal parecía que el joven con el que había estado los últimos dos días se había desvanecido en el momento en que habían pisado la mansión.

Sonrojada recordó el momento en que habían caído juntos. Sus manos en su cintura se habían sentido muy bien… pero no había sido nada más que eso.

El día estaba hermoso, y sin duda era un buen momento para visitar a los niños del orfanato, pensó divertida, al tiempo que se levantaba para arreglarse y bajar a almorzar.

La comida transcurrió alegremente, el cocinero se había esmerado en preparar sus platos favoritos y Saori estaba feliz probando de todo un poco.

-Debes tener cuidado Saori-chan, si sigues comiendo así te puedes engordar- dijo Shun.

-No digas tonterías, Shun- intervino Tatsumi- la señorita Saori nunca se engordaría, no está en sus genes.

Un momento de silencio inundo el comedor. En sus genes? Pensaron todos. Si nadie sabía de dónde eran los genes de Saori.

-Bueno, bueno, dejen de hablar de mi peso como si yo no estuviera presente- dijo ella, aligerando el ambiente- Tatsumi por favor, manda a preparar el auto, voy a salir en la tarde.

-Si señorita, puedo preguntar a dónde se dirige?

-Iré a visitar a los niños del orfanato, deben estar muy grandes ya.

Shun la miró de reojo, sin importar cuales fueran las verdaderas intenciones de esa visita, él no haría parte de ellas.

-Bueno, yo estoy muy cansado por el viaje.

-No me acompañas?

-Lo siento Saori, esta vez no.

La joven lo miró sorprendida. Después de la forma como Shun había abordado el tema de sus sentimientos por Seiya, esperaba más apoyo de su parte.

-Bien, entonces me cambiaré e iré sola.

-Cambiarte? Para qué?

La respuesta llegó cuando casi una hora después, estando Shun en la sala leyendo, Saori bajó luciendo una falda de jean a la rodilla, quizá un poco más arriba, y un top negro.

-Seguro que no quieres acompañarme?- le preguntó.

-No, no quiero interferir con tu gran entrada Saori-chan, ya suficiente interferencia tendrás en el orfanato.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en la cena.

La visita al orfanato fue tan y tan poco parecida a lo que ella había esperado. Obviamente los niños estaban muy grandes ya, y tanto ellos como los administradores se habían sorprendido mucho al verla, y verla así.

Saori se sentía satisfecha con su apariencia, y muy conciente de la sorpresa que se iba a llevar Seiya al verla… sin embargo, su buen humor acabó cuando vio a una pareja riéndose tranquilamente en una banca.

La emoción que había sentido al arreglarse se desvaneció cuando notó que los últimos 5 años le habían servido mucho a Miho, quien había dejado de lado las colitas infantiles que solía hacerse y tenía ahora un largo cabello ondulado. Su vestimenta también era mucho más acorde al estilo de Seiya, más cómoda y deportiva que la que ella tenía.

Suspiró, pensando que al final ella seguía siendo Saori Kido, la dueña del orfanato, y ellos los mejores amigos de la infancia. Además que podía hacer una niña quinceañera contra una mujer?

Dio la vuelta entristecida, sin notar que en ese momento unos ojos castaños la miraban sorprendidos.

-Seiya, qué miras?- preguntó la joven siguiendo los ojos – esa es Saori Kido?

-Así es.

-Pero cómo? Cuándo volvió? Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Llegó hace un par de días. No pensé que fuera a venir para acá. Pensaba decírtelo en un rato.

Miho le miró detectando la confusión en sus ojos. 5 años habían pasado y esa mujer seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en Seiya. 5 años habían pasado, y ella no había logrado avanzar mucho. Había pensado que tenía tiempo, pero ahora que _ella_ estaba de vuelta se daba cuenta que tenía que apresurarse.

-Seiya…

-Debo irme ya. Hablamos otro día, vale?- dijo, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-No corras tras ella Seiya, las guerras ya acabaron y no tienes la obligación de estar a su lado- le dijo duramente.

-No corro tras ella- replicó él en el mismo tono- no hago nada que no quiera hacer.

Miho empuñó las manos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Maldita Saori, por qué había vuelto? Acaso iba a volver a alejar a Seiya de su vida?

En la entrada del orfanato Saori se estaba despidiendo de todos y a punto de entrar al auto cuando un grito la detuvo.

-SAORI

-Seiya, no pensé que estuvieras aquí todavía.

-Que haces aquí?

-Sólo pasaba a saludar.

-Me das un aventón?

Saori le miró por un momento, antes de decirle que subiera. El camino transcurrió incómodamente, cada uno de ellos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y sin saber cómo preguntar lo que querían saber.

-Llegamos.

-Que estés bien- dijo ella.

-Estarás bien?

-Shun está en la casa, no te preocupes por mí.

-Pasaré por allá mañana.

-No es necesario.

-No, pero quiero hacerlo.

La mirada de Saori brilló, al mismo tiempo que recibía el beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-Cuídate princesa- le dijo antes de salir del auto.

Una lágrima rebelde alcanzó a bajar por su mejilla. Por qué era él así? Acaso no sabía que lo había visto con ella? bueno, en realidad no lo sabía, pero cómo podía ser tan lindo con ella si estaba con otra?

El dolor de cabeza comenzó a ser insoportable de nuevo, y para cuando llegó a la mansión no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de cenar y se fue derecho a su habitación.

Allí otra molesta voz no quería dejarla dormir:

_Ves, no tenías por qué haber ido_

_Él es feliz con ella_

_Ella es mucho más acorde a él_

_Tú sólo eres una niña, ella ya es una mujer_

_Has estado ausente 5 años_

-Ella… me lo quitó- concluyó Saori mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aclararse- a mi nadie me quita nada- dijo Athena

En su habitación Shun percibió un abrupto cambio en el cosmos, y corrió a la habitación de Saori. Para cuando llegó ya había terminado y la princesa estaba dormida en su habitación, con el rastro de las lágrimas aún sobre sus mejillas.

-Saori… me preocupas.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Siiiii pude cumplir con la actualización mensual bieeeen! Jejeje muchos aplausos para Saori XD. Con este capítulo comienza la segunda trama de la historia, no vayan a creer que es sólo una nueva guerra y nada más. Poco a poco veremos que hay muchos motivos para que se llame "La Venganza". Espero que les haya gustado. Todavía, los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, aunque yo quiera a Seiya para mí :P. Nos vemos el próximo mes. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

LA VENGANZA

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO VI

-A mi nadie me quita nada- dijo Athena.

Imágenes confusas poblaban sus sueños, imágenes de tiempos atrás, en los tiempos en que no tenía que preocuparse por ser otra persona, en que podía ser ella misma.

Pero, quién era ella?

Athena, la más joven de las diosas del Olimpo, era también la hija favorita de Zeus… y debido a eso, una niña tan malcriada como lo era Saori Kido.

Su infancia pasó frente a sus ojos, había sido muy feliz en el Olimpo con su padre y algunos de sus numerosos hermanos y primos, incluso pelear con ellos había sido divertido, hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta que sus disputas no resonaban únicamente en la montaña.

Recordaba con exactitud el momento en que se había dado cuenta que los humanos existían. Ella estaba cansada y de mal humor, y simplemente había dejado a Ares ganar en una de sus innumerables discusiones.

Su padre, que los había observado desde lejos, la había tomado de la mano y llevado a observar los restos de lo que había sido una pequeña ciudad.

-Qué pasó Padre?

-Esto es lo que sucede cuando dejas de lado tu misión, Athena

-Mi misión? No entiendo, quienes son todas esas personas, por qué no están con nosotros?

-Son nuestras creaciones, los humanos.

-Humanos?

-Hija mía, acaso pensabas que estábamos solos en este mundo?

Ese día ella se había quedado observando como los aldeanos comenzaban a reconstruir su pueblo después que las tropas de Ares habían arrasado con todo. Su hermano tenía personas que peleaban por él? Que se preocupaban porque él ganara y su nombre estuviera por encima del de los otros dioses?

Eso no era justo. Sus peleas con Ares, eran SUS peleas, otros no tenían por qué verse afectados. Su indignación fue en aumento cuando descubrió que toda su familia usaba la misma estrategia.

Cómo era posible que jugaran con los humanos como si fueran marionetas?

Al volver a su habitación había encontrado su armadura y su escudo, aquellos con quienes había nacido. Ahora lo entendía todo. Su misión.

En ese momento, verdaderamente la diosa de la guerra inteligente había nacido.

Saori se despertó, completamente confundida, por qué venían esos recuerdos a su mente en este momento? Qué tenía que ver Athena en su vida, en un momento en que estaban en paz y tratando de reconstruir sus vidas? En un momento en que ella sólo quería ser Saori?

La luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse bajo su ventana. Eran las 7:00 a.m. y él no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cuando había sentido la explosión de su cosmos había querido salir corriendo a su lado… pero su conciencia no lo había dejado, además Shun estaba allá, no? La energía había disminuido rápidamente, pero él no había quedado tranquilo, y mucho menos cuando en sus pocos minutos de sueño lo único que veía era sangre, y a una Athena rubia y de claros ojos azules frente a él.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Saori y Shun estaban desayunando, ambos con el mismo rostro que él tenía, el ceño fruncido y algunas ojeras. Apenas si lo saludaron, y él comenzó con su segunda comida del día con el mismo entusiasmo que tendría si lo hubieran mandado a hacer tareas.

-Pero qué es lo que pasa en esta casa? Llega uno y ni siquiera le dan la bienvenida.

Los tres rostros giraron para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro del caballero del cisne.

-Ohayo gozaimasu – dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Flair?

La joven princesa de Asgard sonrió tímidamente mientras Saori se levantaba a recibirla, y darles un abrazo a ambos.

Poco a poco su familia se iba reuniendo.

_Pero no será para nada bueno._

Los 3 caballeros se pusieron en guardia al sentir por un instante ese cosmos tan combativo, pero ninguna de las chicas pareció sentirlo.

-Ya desayunaron, quieren algo?- preguntó Saori

-No te preocupes, Saori, creo que iré a dejar mis cosas mientras ustedes se ponen al día.

-Te acompañamos – dijeron Shun y Seiya.

Los dos grupos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación entre ellos. Algo se estaba acercando y podía sentirse en el aire. Pero aún no era el momento de decir nada.

-Y cómo te sientes por haber vuelto Saori? – preguntó Flair mientras comenzaba a desempacar sus cosas.

-Bien, feliz, pero también algo confundida.

-Te entiendo.

-Tu hermana… dijo algo?

-Ella fue la que me envió- dijo la princesa frunciendo un poco el ceño- sabes que Hilda no tiene permitido salir de Asgard, pero desde hace algunas semanas la energía de la Tierra no se está sintiendo igual.

-Semanas? Yo sólo llevo acá un par de días.

-Lo sabemos, pero tu regreso sólo es parte de algo más grande, algo que todavía no conocemos, pero sabemos que tiene que ver con el agua.

-El agua?

-Sí, la energía de Asgard está gravemente alterada, y es porque allí todo es prácticamente agua, en cualquiera de sus formas.

-Quisiera ir a Grecia, pero de alguna forma siento que no debo alejarme de Japón.

-Algo pasará Saori, y pasará pronto, y será mejor que estemos preparados.

Mientras las dos jóvenes conversaban, los muchachos hacían lo mismo en la habitación de Hyoga.

-Y entonces ya van dos ocasiones en que se siente ese cosmos.

-Es como una explosión… un poco más agresiva que el cosmos normal de Saori- dijo Shun.

-Y ella no se da cuenta?

-No – contesto Seiya- tampoco parece notar como cambia el color de sus ojos.

-Eso es preocupante… tanto tiempo lejos de la Tierra, acaso habrán cambiado en algo a Athena?

-Algo se acerca… y es serio porque Hilda decidió enviar a Flaire conmigo.

-Te dijo algo?- preguntó Seiya.

-Nada… dijo que necesitaba hablar con Saori. Lo único que pude averiguar es que tiene algo que ver con el agua.

-El agua? Poseidón de nuevo?

La mente de Seiya viajó de nuevo al momento en que Poseidón se había llevado a Saori. El tsunami de esa vez había sido diferente. Su corazón rabiaba ante la idea de Julián Solo cerca de Saori de nuevo, pero su mente le decía que había algo más.

-No es Poseidón. No sé que será pero no es Poseidón.

Los caballeros se miraron sin saber qué más decir, mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí…

-Vaya, quien iba a pensar que Pegaso era tan perspicaz.

-Seiya es muy inteligente – dijo Mizu.

-Sí claro, cómo no – respondió Umi.

-Silencio ambas! - dijo otra voz desde el fondo de la cueva.

-Sí, señora.

-Pegaso simplemente está comenzando a sentirme nuevamente, los sueños están funcionando Mizu, sigue con ellos.

-Sí, madre.

-Pronto, mi hijo más preciado estará de regreso con nosotros.

Continuará.

Notas de la Autora: Nooo me pasé una semana!! Lo siento mucho, mis más sinceras disculpas a las personas que esperaban el update la semana pasada, han sido días demasiado ocupados y casi ni he tocado mi casa y mucho menos mi PC. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y como les venía avisando comienzan a aparecer más personajes. Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Todos los comentarios son muy bien recibidos, y nos vemos el próximo mes. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPITULO VII

Sangre… podía sentir su presencia incluso sin verla… el olor a hierro lo embargaba hasta las náuseas… cuando abrió los ojos todo a su alrededor era de ese rojo brillante… parpadeó unas cuantas veces y percibió que el líquido cubría incluso sus pestañas. De quién era esa sangre? Giró el rostro para descubrir que a su derecha había algo que parecía una cabeza pero antes de poder acercarse una dulce y melodiosa voz llego a sus oídos.

_Pegaso… Pegaso… Pegaso…_

Pegaso… Pegaso… PEGASOOOOOOOOOO

La luz solar impactó de golpe en su rostro, obligándole a abrir los ojos; se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con blancas paredes en lugar del horrible escenario rojo en el que estaba antes.

-Era sólo un sueño- murmuró entredormido

-Por supuesto que era un sueño, CUANDO PRETENDES TERMINAR DE DESPERTAR??!!

Sus ojos castaños miraron molestos al mayordomo, mientras volvía a ovillarse en la cama.

-Qué es lo que quieres Tatsumi? Déjame dormir

-La señorita Saori quiere verlo.

Vaya, eso era algo que podía soportar, y que incluso justificaría su brutal despertar. Saori había estado muy rara últimamente; tal vez la llegada de Flaire era más positiva de lo que parecía.

-Seiya?

La dulzura de su voz lo sorprendió a medio camino entre su habitación y el gran comedor. Desde el pie de la escalera Saori lo miraba sonriente, los tenues rayos del sol iluminando su cabello y dándole más brillo a sus ojos.

-Me necesitabas?

-De hecho sí- dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a subir- iba de camino a tu habitación para despertarte.

¿Ella iba a despertarlo? Maldito Tatsumi, esta se las pagaría.

-Está todo bien?- preguntó la princesa.

-Sí, sólo que no desperté de la mejor manera.

-Bueno, tal vez podamos mejorar eso- dijo ella terminando de subir las escaleras.

Seiya parpadeó al tener su rostro justo frente a él.

-En qué estás pensando?

-Bueno, ya que Shun, Hyoga y Flaire están aquí… nosotros… podríamos…- dijo ella, acercándose cada vez más.

-Sí?

Un mechón de su cabello se movió, dejándole aspirar su olor a lavanda.

-Ir a la playa!

-La playa?

-Siii estaba pensando en que Flaire nunca ha podido bañarse en el mar.

-Saori…

-No pasará nada… en serio.

El caballero la observó con cuidado, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Saori le había pedido algo. Bueno, todos estarían allí, y se encargaría de mantenerla cerca de la playa.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, entonces arréglate, los demás ya están listos- contestó Saori, comenzando a bajar las escaleras de nuevo.

-Ahhh? Saori, espera, qué habrías hecho si te hubiera dicho que no?

-Ammm, habría encontrado la forma de convencerte. Apresúrate o te dejaremos.

Un par de horas después el grupo se encontraba en la casa de verano de la familia Kido. Flaire estaba fascinada con el sol, las aves y el mar. Mientras que los chicos estaban fascinados por ver a sus amigas en traje de baño.

-Por Zeus, estoy tan blanca como la leche- decía la joven de Asgard.

-No deberías quejarte, al menos tienes con que compensar eso- decía Saori, admirando la figura de su amiga- mírame a mí!

-Jejeje pues creo que alguien podría estar más satisfecho con tu figura que tú- le respondió Flaire, señalando al caballero de Pegaso, quien las observaba desde el mar.

-Apresúrense, vamos a jugar volleyball- dijo señalando la pelota.

La mañana transcurrió apaciblemente, mientras todos jugaban felices. El agua se sentía en calma, hasta que algo verdaderamente extraño sucedió. En un momento, la pelota iba de Shun a Saori, pero la joven resbaló y fue a caer sobre Seiya. Todos pudieron sentir la tensión y el cambio en el ambiente.

-Seiya?

-Salgamos del agua ahora mismo.

El grupo se desplazó, coincidiendo con el llamado de Tatsumi a almorzar.

-No vienes?- preguntó Shun, al ver que Seiya se quedaba rezagado.

-Debo dar un paseo primero- le contestó el Pegaso.

La playa comenzaba a quedarse atrás, dando lugar a los acantilados. El lugar le recordaba mucho a aquel precipicio por el que había caído con Saori. Aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por ese cambio de energía en el mar, no era capaz de olvidar la sensación de tener a Saori tan cerca, luego de que ella se resbalara. Su piel se sentía increíblemente suave.

-Eres tú Seiya?

-Mizu? Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi día libre y tú?

-Vine con mis amigos.

-Ah yap.

Un silencio incómodo transcurrió entre los dos, hasta que una voz igual de incómoda lo rompió.

-Seiya?

-Saori… ehh recuerdas a Marina? Trabaja en la cafetería cerca a mi apartamento.

-Sí, te recuerdo- dijo Saori, sonriendo dulcemente- vamos? Te estaba buscando para ir a almorzar.

-Está bien. Nos veremos luego, Marina

La joven los observó alejarse, mientras sentía materializarse una presencia a su lado.

-En realidad no puedes hacer nada para retenerlo no Mizu?

-Cállate Umi- dijo ella, marchándose.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en la playa…

-Te sientes bien?- preguntó Seiya

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Saori, sé cuando no estás bien…

-Y si sabes cuando no estoy bien… NO DEBERÍAS TAMBIÉN SABER POR QUÉ NO LO ESTOY?

-Por qué estás molesta? Sé que ha sido difícil para ti regresar a este mundo, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… no te das cuenta que es lo que en verdad me preocupa, cierto? No tiene nada que ver con el tiempo que ha pasado, ni con esos sucesos extraños…

-Entonces, por qué estás así?

La diosa se detuvo y le miró fijamente, sus ojos azules empañados por la angustia. Él le sostuvo la mirada, sintiéndose impotente ante su dolor, e hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza, aunque no pareciera muy lógico.

Saori recibió el abrazo con alivio, dejando ir todo su dolor y sus preocupaciones, y sintiendo de pronto la fuerza que tanta falta le había hecho.

-Me gustas Seiya, me gustas mucho.

Sintió algo de decepción al notar como el abrazo se interrumpía. Por Zeus, sabía que no debía habérselo dicho.

-Seiya, escucha yo… SEIYA!

Un gran torrente de sangre salía del pecho del Pegaso, mientras sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

_Sangre… sangre por todos lados. Ya había visto esto antes. Este sentimiento de desamparo, de soledad. Mi madre, dónde está mi madre?_

_-No te preocupes pequeño, todo estará bien._

_Me relajo en el regazo de una hermosa doncella, su vestido blanco se llena de sangre pero a ella no parece importarle. Sus suaves manos me acarician, y sus hermosos ojos azules me observan._

_-No te preocupes, te cuidaré bien._

-Seiya, despierta, Seiya!!!

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, y no podría estar más arrepentida. De hecho, en los últimos 6 meses no escribí casi nada. Estaba completamente abrumada y mi vida no era la mejor ni la más feliz. Poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando, y ahora estoy de nuevo con la energía necesaria para hacer lo que más me gusta. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y nos veremos en el próximo, a más tardar dentro de un mes. Lo prometo. Como saben, los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.


	9. Chapter 9

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPITULO VIII

_-Seiya, despierta, Seiya!!!_

La princesa de la Tierra desesperada intentaba detener el flujo de sangre que salía del pecho de Pegaso, pero sus intentos eran en vano. El joven caballero se veía pálido y se había sumido en un estado de completa inconciencia.

-Seiya, por favor, despierta- Lás lágrimas comenzaban a aglutinarse en sus ojos, al tiempo que un sentimiento de impotencia llenaba su mente. Estaban lejos de los demás, y no podía dejarlo solo para ir por ayuda.

-Por favor, alguien, ayúdeme- dijo Saori, intentando activar su cosmo, pero era inútil. Desconsolada lo abrazó con más fuerza, deseando con todo su corazón poder hacer algo. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer y, aunque no podía notarlo, sus ojos habían comenzado a cambiar. Sorprendida, Saori sintió como una presencia comenzaba a invadir su mente.

-Ayúdame, por favor, ATHENA! – gritó, antes de caer al suelo.

La explosión cósmica fue tan fuerte que paralizó por un momento a todos los caballeros.

-Saori!- exclamó Hyoga

-De dónde vino eso? – preguntó Shun

-De los acantilados, quédate con Tatsumi, Flaire. Iremos a ver qué pasó.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor- dijo la princesa de Asgard.

Al llegar Hyoga y Shun se encontraron con un panorama desalentador: el cuerpo de Seiya cubría a Saori, y ambos se encontraban inconscientes y llenos de sangre.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? Acaso fueron atacados?

-Si así fue Seiya se encargó de proteger a Saori, pero por qué no activó su cosmos para llamarnos? Y de quién es toda esta sangre?, no parecen heridos.

-Sólo ellos podrán respondernos, antes debemos llevarlos a casa, ayúdame a girar a Seiya.

Pero al hacerlo los caballeros se encontraron con una sorpresa, en el pecho de Pegaso...

-Eso es?

-Es el sello de Athena!

-Está lleno de sangre... entonces – dijo Shun- toda esta sangre es de Seiya?

Los jóvenes se miraron un poco asustados... qué era lo que había pasado allí?

-Sera mejor que los llevemos a la casa.

_Mientras tanto, en la cueva, Umi era felicitada por su señora..._

-Bien hecho, Umi, aunque Athena se interpuso no falta mucho para que Pegaso regrese a mi lado. Puedes ir a descansar.

-Gracias mi señora- dijo la mujer, visiblemente pálida.

-Ahora Mizu, depende de ti romper ese sello. Recuerda que es lo único que nos separa de mi querido hijo.

-Sí, madre, comenzaré de inmediato- dijo, dejando la habitación.

-Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado. Umi y Mizu están siendo tan útiles como pensé que serían... el poder para controlar las mareas, y el poder para manejar los sueños harán que recupere aquello que Athena me quitó hace tanto tiempo, entonces tendré mi poder de regreso y podré vengarme de ella. Jajajaja, lo peor que pudiste haber hecho ene sta vida fue enamorarte de Seiya, Athena, y sin darte cuenta tu misma decidiste perder esta batalla.

_En la casa de playa Kido..._

-No puedes hacer nada más por ellos, Flaire?

-Sus vidas no están en peligro, pero no hay anda que peuda hacer para sacarlos de la inconciencia, y, el sello de Athena... creo que no soy la persona más capacitada para tratar con ello.

-Me dejarías intentarlo?- dijo una grave voz desde la entrada.

-Shiryu?! Hermano! Que bueno es verte de regreso!- exclamó el cisne.

La presencia del antiguo caballero de Dragón inspiraba tal calma, que por un momento todos estuvieron seguros que las cosas se resolverían. Los años sólo habían hecho más sabio al joven chino, haciendo que fuera tan respetado como el Anciano Maestro de los Cinco Picos.

-Me alegra estar de vuelta, Hyoga, aunque hubiera preferido una reunión en mejores circunstancias- dijo, observando a su hermano y a la joven diosa.

-Sus condiciones son estables, pero no sabemos que ocurrió, ni el por qué no despiertan- dijo Shun.

-Trataré de comunicarme con ellos- dijo Shiryu, encendiendo su cosmos y concentrándose. Pero en ese momento una fuerza se encargó de repelerle, poniendo de puntas a todos los presentes.

-Qué fue eso?- dijo Hyoga

-Fue la misma Athena- explicó Shiryu- la fuerza del sello no me deja acercarme a la mente de Seiya.

-Y a Saori?

Los ojos de Shiryu se entrecerraron con preocupación, antes de responder:

-Tampoco. Lo único que podemos hacer es cuidarles, hasta que decidan despertar por sí mismos.

_Sigo oliendo la sangre a mi alrededor, las náuseas vuelven y quiero salir corriendo y buscar a mi madre._

_-Shhh, no te preocupes, Seiya, nada malo pasará._

_-Quién eres tú? Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_Los ojos de la doncella se ven tristes._

_-Ahora no me recuerdas, pero lo harás, no te angusties._

_Me siento como un niño pequeño, y lo único que puedo hacer es recostarme en su regazo, no sin algo de desconfianza._

_Sus palabras me despiertan algo de nostalgia, ya he tenido esa sensación con alguien más. El desear estar sólo con una persona en el mundo, pero no recuerdo con quien. También, ya he estadoa ntes en el regazo de una joven rubia. El pecho comienza a dolerme, y un solo nombre viene a mi mente._

_-Eres tú, Saori?_

_-No te preocupes, pronto volveremos a estar juntos._

El cuerpo de Seiya se removía inquieto, mientras a su lado Saori permanecía impasible. Shiryu los observaba a ambos con precaución.

-Hubo algo que no nos dijiste antes, verdad?- preguntó Andrómeda sentándose a su lado.

-Así es.

-Y tiene que ver con Saori, cierto?

-Ese es el problema- dijo el Dragón- la verdad es... que no puedo sentir a Saori en ningún lado.

Los ojos de Shun se abrieron por la sorpresa, a la vez que comenzaba a mirar a su amiga con mayor detenimiento. Un tenue brillo dorado emanaba de su cuerpo.

_-Dónde estoy? Seiya?_

_Desde donde se encontraba lo único que la joven Kido podía ver eran altas pardes doradas. El cielo, muy, muy arriba, era también muy, muy oscuro._

_A su mente vinieron con rapidez varias imágenes... un anillo... una vasija... un jarrón... cárceles todas._

_-No, por favor, no me encierres aquí, no me alejes de él._

_Entonces, desde el cielo llegó una fría voz._

_-No fuiste capaz de hacer nada para protegerle, no eres digna de ser mi recipiente nunca más._

_-Por favor_

_Lo último que escuchó Saori fue un "Olvídalo", antes que todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuridad._

_-Déjame salir, ATHENA!!!!SEIYAAAAAAAAA!!!_

La angustiada voz fue oída por todos, y por un momento el sello sobre el pecho de Pegaso tembló.

_-Qué fue eso? Alguien me llama?_

_La joven rubia sonrió complacida._

Asombrados los caballeros alcanzaron a observar como el sello se rompía, y como algo de la sangre de Seiya alcanzaba a caer antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera.

_-Este es el momento para irnos._

Continuará.

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, aquí estoy de regreso, con una semana de retraso plenamente justificada debido a la muerte de mi PC, QEPD (Aunque no me quejo, el que tengo ahora es mucho mejor). Gracias por el apoyo de los reviews, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ah sí, estoy estrenando blog en http:// saori-luna. Blogspot. Com, la vieja dirección en Blogia pronto dejará de estar activa, así que actualicen los links XD! Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPITULO IX

El sonido de las olas a lo lejos fue lo que lo despertó, confundido Seiya parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tratando de descifrar en donde estaba.

-Pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca

El joven Pegaso la miró, sus ojos azules relucían como el mar, y su cabello rubio ondeaba al viento. El olor a sal llegó a él y súbitamente todo cobró sentido. Estaba en casa. Corrió hacia ella y colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo, tal y como lo hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

-Okaeri, hermano- pensó Mizu, mientras una silenciosa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

_-ATHENA! Quieres explicarme qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Padre, yo no pude resistirme, no viste la forma en que deshonró mi templo? Y además tiene el descaro de decir que es más bella que yo? TENÍA QUE HACER ALGO!_

_-Ahora has creado algo que está destruyendo a tus preciosos humanos, qué harás al respecto Athena? – Una voz grave e irónica se escucha en el Olimpo._

_-POSEIDON! TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!!!_

_-Culpa mía, pequeña Athena?_

_-Sí, porque tenías que ir a seducir a una de mis sacerdotisas?_

_-No es mi culpa que tus sacerdotisas no sientan el mismo aprecio hacia la virginidad que tú, niña_

_-CÓMO TE ATREVES???!!!!!_

_-BUENO YA, DETÉNGANSE USTEDES DOS!- la imponente voz de Zeus puso fin a las discusiones de los otros dioses- ATHENA ENCÁRGATE DE "ESO" Y TU POSEIDON ALEJATE DE LAS DONCELLAS DE LOS TEMPLOS._

_-Sí Señor- dijeron ambos inclinándose ante el gran dios._

Los claros ojos azules parpadearon por la luz, mientras pensaba en el sueño, o más bien el recuerdo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que había regresado al Olimpo. Había algo que ELLA tenía pendiente en la Tierra… había sido su culpa desde un principio y por eso Saori no tenía porque encargarse del asunto. La vida daba muchas vueltas… a ella jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que su recipiente terminaría enamorandose del caballero de Pegaso…

-Athena-sama…

-Dragón…

-Athena-sama, Saori está bien?

Una breve sonrisa asomó en los labios de la diosa, en cuanto esto terminara todos podrían volver a la normalidad, ella a su hogar a descansar hasta la siguiente encarnación, y los caballeros a sus vidas regulares… sólo que esta vez algo sería diferente… Saori.

-Sí Dragón, ella está bien.

La expresión de Shiryu se relajó visiblemente.

-Entonces, por favor, dinos que vamos a hacer.

-Llama a los demás, les explicaré la situación.

-Sí, señora- dijo el Dragón retirándose.

No tan lejos de allí, en la cueva…

-Puedo sentirla, ese odioso cosmos lleno de superioridad y prepotencia… Athena ha regresado a la Tierra, Umi, pronto tendrá lugar nuestro esperado encuentro, esta vez sin héroes de por medio, tan sólo ella y yo. Despierta a los demás, deben estar en condiciones de enfrentarse a los santos, y dile a Mizu que venga

-Sí, mi señora

La misteriosa mujer dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el océano mientras esperaba a su hija.

-Me necesitabas madre?

-Cómo está nuestro invitado pequeña?

-Se encuentra bien, está durmiendo en estos momentos.

-Algún indicio de que la recuerda?

-Ninguno, madre, es mi hermano, por completo.

-Bien, asegúrate que seguirá estando así.

-Sí señora

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

Su querido Pegaso… el hijo que le había sido arrebatado justo después de nacer, para convertirlo en esclavo de los dioses… estaba segura que al final la sangre prevalecería por encima de todo, y sobre todo, por encima de ese delicado vínculo que había establecido con el recipiente de Athena. Entonces su venganza finalmente se habría completado, y Athena pagaría por haber arruinado su vida.

Mientras tanto, los caballeros divinos no podían ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, y lentamente se inclinaban ante la mujer frente a ellos.

-Athena-sama…

-Levanten sus rostros caballeros, no es necesario que se inclinen, no es la primera vez que me ven

-Sí de esa forma- dijo impulsivamente Shun, para luego agachar nuevamente su cabeza-.

-Un simple cambio de imagen no es razón para que cambien su actitud hacia mí- continuó Athena- por favor, levántense.

Lentamente, Andrómeda, Cisne y Dragón alzaron sus rostros. Hasta el joven chino se encontraba sorprendido, a pesar de haber visto ya los claros ojos azules de la diosa, jamás habría imaginado que iba a ver a Athena en todo su esplendor. Shun miraba atentamente el largo cabello claro, la blancura de su piel, y el brillo en sus pupilas, mientras Hyoga detallaba la armadura.

-Y dónde rayos está Saori?

El momento de embeleso fue interrumpido por la dura voz del caballero del fuego…

-Nii-san!

-Bienvenido Ikki, esperaba contar con tu presencia- dijo la diosa

-Me has escuchado bien claro, verdad? Dónde está Saori?

-Ella está en un lugar seguro, es mejor para ella que no intervenga en esta batalla.

-Athena-sama, sabe usted que está pasando?

-Desafortunadamente, esta es una batalla que ha estado pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo…

Los caballeros escucharon atentamente a la diosa, mientras en sus rostros se veían reflejados la incredulidad, la molestia, y, lentamente, algo de entendimiento.

-Esta vez todo ha sido mi culpa, lo reconozco, y ha sido Pegaso quien ha tenido que pagar. No les pido que me ayuden, sino que lo ayuden a él, yo me encargaré de derrotarla, pero necesito que lo rescaten.

-No es necesario que nos pidas nada, Athena-sama, Seiya es nuestro compañero, y no lo dejaríamos abandonado nunca, ahora que sabemos lo que pasa, todo será más fácil.

La joven diosa sonrió, recordándole a sus compañeros por un momento a la joven humana que también era su amiga.

-En ese caso, debemos irnos.

Las paredes de la cueva comenzaron a resonar, la energía que se sentía era realmente fuerte

-Madre!

-Ya viene, se acerca, la maldita bruja viene a buscarme… ve a traerlo Mizu… Umi, llámalas a todas.

Poco a poco los pasos comenzaron a escucharse… Las figuras de Athena y sus caballeros con sus armaduras divinas empezaron a verse, y en tal sólo unos instantes ambos bandos estuvieron frente a frente. Los rostros de los santos reflejaron sorpresa al ver a sus enemigos.

-Sorprendida Athena?- dijo la mujer de hermosos ojos y largo cabello verdes- y aún no acabo. TRÁELO MIZU!

Dentro de su recipiente un agudo dolor comenzó a invadir a Saori… no sabía que era, no podía verlo, pero sabía que se estaba acercando…

-Déjame salir Athena!!!! Seiyaaaaaa!!!

Los claros ojos de Athena se humedecieron ligeramente, mientras la indignación se apoderaba de los caballeros. Frente a ellos, un hermoso ejemplar alado los miraba con dulces ojos castaños.

-Seiya?- preguntó Andrómeda

-Has llegado demasiado lejos- dijo la diosa- vamos a luchar, MEDUSA!!

_Continuará_

Nota de la Autora: POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo sé, seguramente para ustedes la espera fue mucho más larga que la mía. Lo siento muchísimo en serio, fueron 7 meses de trabajo esclavizante, y ahora estoy en un punto en que no sé si es mejor tener trabajo o no tenerlo. Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en estos meses, y se encargaron de recordarme pacientemente que actualizara. Este capítulo es para ustedes, y también dedicado muy especialmente a mi amiga Pilar. Un abrazo y nos vemos en la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

LA VENGANZA

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPITULO X

Todo resultaba muy confuso para él; primero su hermana finalmente lo dejaba salir, su madre había requerido su presencia pero una vez habían llegado al salón ni siquiera lo había mirado, sus ojos estaban fijos en una figura emenina frente a ella. Intrigado, él también la miró y en el momento en que sus ojos se habían cruzado la mirada de la joven se había transformado en indignación y tristeza, y se había lanzado a atacar a su madre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces él se había colocado en su camino y a sus espaldas había escuchado la estruendosa risa de su madre.

-Lo ves Athena? Ahora él está completamente de mi lado, jamás regresará contigo, ni con esa niña mimada.

Eso lo confundió aún más, ¿con quién iba a regresar? Si él, desde que recordaba había estado con su hermana. Recordaba desde su más remota infancia su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Miró a la joven frente a él, en verdad no se había puesto en su camino para proteger a su madre, sino para protegerla de ella. Medusa sabía como cuidarse sola, y esa joven, a pesar de su vestimenta guerrera y su armada, se sentía tan sola, y él sabía que la soledad era siempre debilidad. Esa joven le recordaba a alguien más… pero a quién? Fijó su mirada en ella nuevamente, y se encontró con unos níveos ojos azules que lo abrazaban tiernamente; en un momento imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente: sangre… dolor… soledad… y finalmente paz. Había encontrado la paz en el momento en que había podido volar por el firmamento junto a ella…

Ajena a la batalla de presencias que estaban librando Medusa y Athena, Mizu sólo miraba a su querido Pegaso, y por eso fue ella la primera en ver sus ojos empañarse, tan sólo un segundo antes que sus patas se quebraran.

-SEIYA!

La joven corrió a su lado mientras en la cueva se desataba el mayor de los desórdenes.

-Marinas, tómenlo y llévenselo – gritaba Medusa, nerviosa, rezando porque sus peores miedos no se volvieran realidad.

-Caballeros, no lo permitan! – gritó Athena, intuyendo tan sólo un poco de lo que podría estar pasando.

En su dolor, Pegaso sólo atinó a buscarla con la mirada… no sabía a quién, sólo quería encontrar nuevamente ese rostro que le traía tanta paz. Miró a su hermana, pero la angustia de sus ojos no era lo que él necesitaba; miró a su madre, pero al igual que siempre, ella ni lo determinaba. Miró al frente, a esos ojos azules les faltaba algo para ser los que él buscaba, un poco más de color, un poco más de sentimiento… un poco más de humanidad.

En ese momento Athena, quien había estado pensando incansablemente en cómo podía revertir el efecto en el Pegaso, lo comprendió todo. Era irónico, ella había asumido plenamente el control para esta batalla para evitarle más problemas a Saori, pero ella era la única que podía solucionar este problema.

-Sé a quien buscas – le dijo dulcemente al Pegaso- te enviaré con ella. Caballeros, confío en ustedes para encargarse de las guerreras marinas.

-Qué piensas hacer bruja? – le gritó Medusa a Athena – no creas que vas a escapar de aquí tan fácilmente.

-Lo siento Medusa, pero esta guerra no es más entre nosotras, hace mucho tiempo cometimos un error que ya ambas pagamos, esto ya no tiene mayor sentido… acéptalo, ya perdiste.

Una brillante luz llenó la cueva inmovilizando por unos segundos a todos los allí presentes, fueron tan sólo unos segundos que bastaron para producir un anhelado reencuentro.

A su alrededor Saori vio como todo cambiaba, las altas paredes se convertían en amplios campos poblados de flores y una cálida luz inundaba el lugar.

-Y ahora qué? Acaso crees que cambiando el panorama cambiará mi situación? Me tienes atrapada y lejos de él Athena, DÉJAME SALIR!

Al borde ya de un ataque de nervios, la aguda voz de la joven reverberó por el lugar, al tiempo que veía una presencia estrellarse no muy lejos de allí. Saori comenzó a correr mientras a su alrededor el panorama cambiaba nuevamente; a su lado altas montañas comenzaban a formarse, y al fondo podía divisar un campo de flores. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras sentía ese deja vu y comenzaba a divisar una figura a lo lejos.

No podía oír más que su acelerado corazón cuando vio como esa figura comenzaba a girarse, lo primero que notó fue el color de su piel, su cabello castaño, y finalmente sus ojos color avellana. De su boca no fueron capaces de salir las palabras mientras le veía acercarse, no quería hablar por temor a que todo terminara y fuera sólo un sueño.

Finalmente, lo tuvo frente a frente, y en cámara lenta pudo ver como su mano se acercaba hasta acariciarle el rostro; cerró los ojos mientras sentía su calor envolviéndola, y su voz susurrarle al oído:

-Tú también me gustas mucho, Saori-chan

Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida, y esbozó una sonrisa enorme justo antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo; Seiya correspondió el abrazo gustoso por unos pocos segundos, antes de separarla y decirle:

-Debemos solucionar algo en la Tierra antes.

-Es cierto, qué ha sucedido?

-Me temo que esta vez todo ha sido mi culpa- contestó una voz serena

-Athena! – dijeron ambos jóvenes mientras se inclinaban.

-Medusa era una antigua sacerdotisa mía, a quien castigué en mi juventud por algunos actos impropios con Poseidón en mi templo… fue un acto impulsivo que tuve que corregir cuando ella comenzó a matar a los humanos. Perseo me ayudó con eso, y al final su carrera de temor tuvo dos efectos positivos, su cabeza se convirtió en uno de los escudos más poderosos de mi armada, y de su sangre nació el primero de los caballos alados.

Saori y Seiya se miraron, comprendido el sentido de esta última batalla… Medusa se había valido de sus tratos con Poseidón para manejar a las restantes guerreras de Marina, y había intentado recobrar al Pegaso que le había sido arrebatado.

-En realidad pensé que la mejor forma de solucionar esto era enfrentar a Medusa por mí misma, por eso te encerré aquí Saori, y lo lamento mucho, no contaba con que Medusa los involucraría de esta manera. Ahora, deben volver a la Tierra, solamente su poder podrá hacer que esto tenga un final. Yo… no volveré a entrometerme, ya es hora de mi siguiente descanso, y estoy segura que juntos podrán mantener la Tierra a salvo, y ser muy felices.

Saori y Seiya se miraron sorprendidos, acaso la diosa les estaba dando su bendición? Y como para confirmar esto, Athena agregó ligeramente:

-Conmigo lejos ya no deberían tener ningún problema. Vayan jóvenes, la victoria es suya.

Una brillante luz los envolvió, y al abrir los ojos notaron como se encontraban en la cueva, el ejército de Marinas yacía en su mayoría en el piso, mientras los caballeros estaban luchando contra Umi, Mizu y Medusa. El grupo reaccionó ante la luz, y al ver aparecer a Saori, Medusa se lanzó en su ataque.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, pequeña bruja!

Por un momento todos quedaron paralizados, los caballeros divinos por la acción del incrementado cosmos de Medusa, y Seiya por cortesía de Mizu, quien impedía que este se pusiera en el camino de la Gorgona.

-Suéltame, Saoriiiiiii-saaaaaaan!

Saori también se paralizó por un momento, mas tuvo la agilidad necesaria para interponer su Niké; Medusa se retorció por un momento mientras la brillante luz comenzaba a bañar su cuerpo.

-Tal vez la razón por la que sigues encarnando no es venganza, Medusa, tal vez debería aprender a no usar a tus aliados como armas- le susurró la joven, un segundo antes que la luz bañara todo el lugar.

_Unas semanas más tarde…_

Era aún de madrugada, pero la mansión Kido refulgía de actividad, personas subían y bajaban con maletas, mientras los viajeros terminaban de arreglarse.

-Hyoga, Flaire, apresúrense, van a perder el avión – gritaba el caballero de Andrómeda desde el primer piso de la mansión.

En la habitación de la princesa de Asgard, ella y Saori se miraban con tristeza.

-Estás segura que debes marcharte ya? – preguntó Saori.

-Así es, la crisis del agua se ha solucionado y debo regresar a mis deberes con Hilda.

-No sé que haré sin tu ayuda…

-Bueno, en realidad creo que es mejor que toda esta gente siga marchándose, así podrías pasar más tiempo a solas con Seiya – dijo Flaire con picardía- por otro lado, muchas gracias por permitir que Hyoga me acompañe, el viaje hasta Asgard es muy largo

-No tienes por qué agradecer, cada uno de ellos es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no tienen porque pedirme permiso- dijo Saori, pensando sin embargo que habría sido bueno que Ikki se hubiera despedido y que Shiryu se hubiera quedado unos días más antes de volver a China.

-No te preocupes Saori, todo estará bien, con suerte ningún otro enemigo aparecerá.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, es que Seiya y yo aún no…

La conversación de las jóvenes fue interrumpida por un ansioso caballero del Cisne:

-Nos vamos ya?

Flaire suspiró dándole un último abrazo a Saori.

-Están seguros que no quieren que los acompañemos al aeropuerto?

-No te preocupes Saori, con que Shun nos lleve es suficiente- dijo Hyoga.

-Cuídate mucho Saori, espero que nos veamos pronto- dijo Flaire- debes ir a visitarnos!

-Lo haré- dijo Saori- tengan mucho cuidado, y que tengan un buen viaje.

-Listo gente, las maletas ya están en el carro- dijo Seiya, apareciendo de repente en la habitación.

-Entonces creo que es hora de irnos.

Una nueva oleada de abrazos y despedidas a la puerta de la mansión dejó a Saori con un sentimiento muy agridulce en su interior. Notando esto Seiya tomó su mano, y le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza:

-Vamos a dar un paseo?

Saori sonrió, apretándole fuerte la mano, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el gran columpio ubicado en la mitad del jardín.

-No debes estar triste Saori-chan, podemos verlos cuando quieras, además, pronto será tu cumpleaños y el de Shun así que tendremos muchas excusas para celebrar.

Saori sonrió melancólica mientras se sentaba en el columpio. Seiya comenzó a mecerla distraídamente mientras pensaba en cómo podría alegrarla aún más. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que Saori estaba ahora frente a él mirándole intrigada.

-Eeh, Saori?

La joven le sonrió confiada y tímidamente, mientras él tomaba su barbilla entre sus manos y acariciaba sus mejillas, acercándola aún más. El primer beso fue suave, tierno y lleno de mariposas en el estómago, ambos sonrieron al final, mientras a sus espaldas el sol comenzaba a salir. Era un nuevo comenzar para todos, uno muy brillante.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Acabé! Muy tarde llegó el aviso de mi amiga Vicky Yun Kamiya sobre no kurumatizar nuestras historias (dícese de coger el hábito de Kurumada de actualizar cada año), cuando me di cuenta que esta historia me había acompañado por los últimos 3 años. Muchas cosas pasaron desde que el primer capítulo se escribió pero finalmente el final (valga la redundacia :P) vio la luz. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en estos 3 años, y mis más sinceras disculpas por demorarme tanto. Un agradecimiento especial a Vicky por sus jalones de oreja constantes y a Pilar por continuar manteniendo el espíritu de Saint Seiya vivo en todos sus dibujos, y en mi querido Seiya-kun *.* Los personajes de Saint Seiya ya saben no son míos, sino de Masami Kurumada. Matta ne!


End file.
